You do stupid things when you're drunk
by THGawsome
Summary: One-shot. Instead of heading home, Katniss - drunk - goes see Peeta after the Quarter Quell's annoucement.


**This is my first fanfiction. I've always wanted to read a fanfiction where people took the moment after the Quater Quell's announcement and wrote about drunken Katniss and I never found one so I did my own. Hope you like it :)**

**Enjoy!**

"Ok I know what I want." I annouce. "If it is me and Peeta, this time we try saving _Peeta_."

Something shines in his blood red eyes. Pain.

"As you said, it's going to be bad anyway. Even if it's what Peeta wants, it's his time to be saved. We own him that." My voice sounds pleading. "Besides, the Capitol hates me so much it's as if I was already dead. He could still have a chance. Please Haymitch. Tell me you'll help."

He looks at the bottle with sullen eyebrows, poudering my words. "Ok." He answers.

"Thanks."

I really should go see Peeta. I grab the bottle and take another gulp. I can feel the liquid sprending through me and I like the sensation. I leave Haymitch's house and head to Peeta's. I continue sipping the booze and my vision starts to get funny.

I reach Peeta's house and stop in the middle of the front yard.

"Peeta!" I shout.

I can hear moviment inside the house, but no one comes out. I take another sip. I move to the front door and knock as hard as I can.

"Peeta! Come out!" I call out.

All of the sudden the door opens and Peeta is standing there in his pajamas pants, a t-shirt and he's barefoot. He has a sleepy face, but he's looking at me, evaluating why I'm here.

"Katniss? Have you been drinking?" He asks suspicious.

"Guilty." I giggle. I take a big gulp.

"Is that vodca?" His eyes widen at the sight of the bottle. "Why are you drining that and where the hell did you get it?" He asks raising his voice.

"Uh... I don't know." I tell him, feeling my head cloudy.

"Ok that's enough. Give me the bottle." He tries to grab the bottle but I run to his front yard.

"Come and get me." I start doing stupid dance moves and twirling from side to side in his front yard, while singing.

"Peeta this is for you." I remove my shirt and shake it in the air. "Woooooooo!"

His eyes widen. "What the heck Katniss?!" He shouts.

He walks closer to me, grabs my shirt and tries to dress me, but I run away.

"Katniss I don't have time for games and it's freezing." He tries to catch me but I dogde him.

"Oh Peeta don't be such a party pooper." I whine.

"Put on your shirt." He warns.

I continue running and all of the sudden I trip. I fall on the grass and start rolling around.

"Weeeeeee!" I laugh. I'm sooo freaking wasted.

I stop rolling around and just lie down staring at the sky. Peeta is standing next to me with a serious expression.

"Katniss, get up. If you don't get up, I'll do it myself." He warns me.

"Ok..." I roll my eyes. I strech my arms in Peeta's direction. "Huggy hug." I say in a childish voice.

He sighs deeply. He grabs my hands and pulls me to my feet. I stand there while he dresses me in my shirt and then hugs me. He's so warm.

"I think you should go home." He tells me letting go of me.

"But I don't wannaaaaa!" I cry like a small child.

"Jesus Katniss how old are you?" He complains frustated.

"Old enough to do this." I grab his face and kiss him suddenly.

I continue kissing him but he just stands there, so I break away.

"Why aren't you kissing me back?" I ask angry.

"I'm not going to take advantage of you with your condition." He answers me.

"No!" I snap. I drop to the ground, sit cross-legged and cross my arms over my chest.

"Katniss, stopping being stubborn." He says.

"But I want you to kiss me!" I shout like a 5 year old kid.

He sighs. "If I give you a kiss, will you shut up and go home? It's like midnight and it's not time to babysit." He tells me.

"Yes!" I squeal.

I get to my feet and stand in front of him. He grabs my waist and leans down to kiss me. I put my arms around his neck and kiss him harder. He deepens the kiss and I feel my entire body give out on me. I feel him breaking the kiss to soon, but I press my lips to his in a lock not wanting to finish it. He senses this and pushes me away. We are both out of breath.

"Katniss..." He breaths out. I'm still have my arms around his neck.

"Yes?" I smile. I like when he says my name.

"You should go home." He asks looking at my eyes. What?

"Why do you have to ruin everything?!" I push him away and start walking home.

I open the door and close it with a bang, without looking at Peeta. I enter the kitchen and search every cabinet for a bottle. Grr, why does he has to be the killjoy? I keep searching and find a bottle of whisky. Wooohhooo! I sit on the kitchen floor, open the bottle and take a big gulp. I sigh. It's not as good as the vodca, but it's sweeter.

I continue drinking until there's nothing inside the bottle. Oohhhh... I throw the bottle agaisnt the floor cabinet. I'm angry with everything. With the Capitol, with Snow, with Peeta and with me. Why did this happen to me?

My head starts to feel like someone just punch it several times. I lay down on the floor and fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up suddenly and sit up. Oww, my head! It takes a minute to steady myself and when I look around I'm in my room, on my bed. Weird... I get up from the bed and as I put my feet on the ground, I fall face foward into it.

"Shit..." I curse.

"Katniss?" Someone calls.

Very slowly I rise my upper body and when I look at my bed, Peeta is there looking at me with a worry expression.

"What are you doing in my bed?" I ask curious.

"Don't you remember?" He asks.

Hm? Then I realise something.

"We-we didn't do it, did we?" I ask scared.

"What?" His eyes widen. "Oh, no-no-no. We didn't do it..." He drops his head and whispers something unaudible.

"What's that?"

"Nothing." He smiles a nervous smile. "So, are you alright?" He asks changing the subject.

"I guess... But I don't remember last night." I confess.

He gets out of the bed and comes near me. He helps me get up from the ground and steadies me with one arm around my waist. He walks me to the bathroom and sits me in the toilet top. He sits on the floor.

"Ok can you tell me what happen and how did I end up in my bed?" I ask frustated not knowing what I did last night.

"Well... I don't know if I should tell you." He says nervous. "You were pretty drunk last night." He laughs a little.

"Thanks for the help genius." I tell sarcastically. "That I already know, since I don't remember nothing and my head hurts like hell."

"Ok ok. I'll tell you." He takes a deep breath. "Last night, you show up at my home screaming my name and when I open the door you were holding a bottle of vodca. I think it was Haymitch's. And you had the most drunken face I've ever seen." He laughs.

"Stop laughing. This is serious." I put my hand on my forehead. "It's like someone erased my memory."

"I tried to grab the bottle but you ran away to my front yard and started dancing." He trying to contains his laugh. "And then..." He's blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" I ask suspicious.

"Well you... you took off your shirt and started shaking it in the air while shouting." He says quickly and cracks up with laughter.

"Oh My God..." I cover my face to hide the blush that's coming strongly. I can't believe I did that. I must have been really wasted.

Peeta continues laughing his head off, laying on the floor.

"Do you find this funny? This is so not funny! I was half-naked in front of you." I scold him.

He stops laughing and tries to breath normally. He then resumes his sitting position. "Katniss you don't need to be all embarassed. I went to dress you, but you ran away and then you triped." He continues. "You then started rolling around in the grass while laughing and saying "weeeeeee". You looked like a kid."

"Oh for god sake..." I exhale deeply.

"You are so funny when you're drunk." He jokes.

"Continue." I warn.

"Ok so I told you to get up from the ground so I could dress you. You got up, I dress you and then we hugged because you wouldn't shut up that you wanted a hug." He smiles. "I told you to go home, but you started crying like a small child." He laughs lightly.

"So what you are saying is that I act like a kid when I'm drunk?" He nods. I sigh.

"And then you kissed me..."

"What!?" I shout.

"Yeah... and because I didn't kissed you back, you sitted on the grass acting all stubborn. You cried that you wanted a kiss, so I told you I would give you one if you went home after." He's getting redder by the minute. What did I do?

"You got up from the ground and I kissed you, but you started to kiss me harder and I couldn't contain myself so I deepen the kiss." He confesses shyly. "I broke the kiss and told you to go home and you got all angry, so you pushed me away and walked home."

I'm speechless. I'm looking at Peeta with my mouth wide open not knowing how to respond.

He gets up, kneels in front of me and takes my hands in his. "Are you ok?" He asks concerned.

"I-I-I... I don't know what to say." I reply. Wait? "So how did I end up on my bed?"

"After you left, I went home and in the morning your mother came to my house saying that you were passed out on the kitchen floor. When I got here, I pick you up and carried you to your bed, but as soon as I let go, you started saying "don't go, don't go". So I laid beside you with you holding my t-shirt." He tells me with a smile.

I slap his arm. "Stop joking with me." I say trying to contain the smile.

"You should calm down the booze. I don't want to wake up again and find you stripping on my yard." He says with a naughty smile.

"I wasn't stripping!" I promise.

"Yeah keep believing that." He says with a knowing smile. "From what I saw I think you really wanted to strip for me. You even said "Peeta this is for you", so don't be embarassed. I would like that. With some sexy background music." He jokes.

"Shut up..." I'm blushing so hard.

He laughs. "You're so sweet." He gives me a quick kiss. "Now take a bath." He gets up and heads for the door, but he turns around. "Do you want help?" He asks flirting with me.

I laugh. "Just leave."

**Review!**


End file.
